


啊一压一压

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 04:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 旧文重发。





	啊一压一压

表盘上的指针指向十一点的时候伊万对着电脑打了个哈切，并把背后瘫软的枕头重新直立起来。浴室里传来阿尔走调的歌声，戴着眼镜俄罗斯人淡定地继续敲打着键盘。

浴室门开了，只穿了一条黑色底裤穿的阿尔弗雷德继续哼着走调的小曲走了出来，手上拿着浴巾擦头发，发尾的水滴到脖子上，顺着锁骨，沿着他顺畅的腰线一直向下，洇湿腰下那块黑色布料的一角。他晃晃悠悠来到床边，故意伸了个懒腰显摆这两个月来的健身成果，一边还用眼神挑衅床上的工作狂。

“麻烦您先去浴室里擦干头发再出来。”保存好文件的伊万合上电脑，微笑，“你这个样子真是蠢透了，和落水狗没什么两样。”

阿尔弗雷德脸上表情一僵，接着挤出一个狠劲的笑容，一条腿跪在床上，用手撑着床板，居高临下地看着伊万。然后抓过他的电脑扔到床对面的沙发上。那可怜的电脑在沙发上弹了一下又掉到地上。对这个电脑的主人可以称得上是恐怖的微笑阿尔不为所动。他一把扯开伊万盖在身上的被子并看到了让他满意的东西，同时没有放过对方脸上一闪而过的慌乱。

阿尔弗雷德跨坐在他的大腿上，搂着他的脖子，在他耳边轻声说：“万尼亚，万尼亚是个小处男～”说完含住他的耳垂，再用自己的家伙蹭了蹭他的。

“操你，琼斯。”伊万压低声音不让自己的呼吸紊乱，却掩盖不了沙哑。在阿尔弗雷德听了更是绝佳的催情剂，他感到自己也硬了。

不知道是谁先亲吻谁，亲吻对于他们来说更像是一次对对方侵占，却也似像想把自己的一切献祭对方。急切的亲吻让空气的温度陡然上升，那碍事的眼镜被阿尔弗雷德勾下来扔去和那部电脑陪葬。他们热爱唇齿间的游戏，一样糟糕的吻技却也痴缠得很，分开时阿尔弗雷德还有些失神地咬着舌尖。

按照平常，他们应该开干了。事实上，当看到阿尔弗雷德从浴室走出来的那一刻，伊万就开始想象他在自己两腿间高潮的样子；当看到伊万戴着自己的眼镜一本正经地敲着键盘的一脸禁欲的样子，阿尔弗雷德的内心已经在想着他会怎样把他干到第二天起不来床还得去上班了。他们的思想总是微妙地重合，比如说这一次——

他们又吻得难舍难分，伊万把他压在床上，从脖子到锁骨，由舔吻到啃噬。手顺着他的腰到他的大腿内侧揉捏着，再往上……

下一秒被压在床上的是伊万，阿尔弗雷德把一条腿伸到他的腿间，手在他的腰线和尾骨游走，用嘴唇将喘息封缄。

他手伸向床头柜摸到润滑剂，伊万一把抢过，又把他压了回去，阿尔一挑眉：“伊万你他妈什么意思？”

“什么意思？你坐上来了不就是在求操吗？”

“你刚刚腿叉得那么开不是欠干？”

“操！别他妈的废话，老实点！”

"Go fuck yourself man!"

二人僵持着，谁也不让谁。

眼神上。

“妈的我们都还硬着呢还要接着吵吗？！”阿尔吼了出来。

“那你就给我他妈的老实点！”

“想都别想！”

然后他们打了起来。

在一张kingsize的床上。

打架对他们来说是家常便饭，当然通常是打着打着就上床，而像这次干着干着就打起来还是头一回。

他们不着片缕，用上了拳头和枕头拼命想制服对方，战场上的招式都扔去喂了狗。两人鼻血混合着汗液弄得一身都是。

在软床上打架是一件相当费体力的事情，过了一阵两人都气喘吁吁地在床上挺尸了。阿尔弗雷德不死心，抓住了一个破绽，跨坐在他身上。

“等……等一下。”伊万的声音有点慌张，“你有没有听到什么……”

“终于啊伊万，”阿尔弗雷德凑近，贴着他的嘴唇说，“你也有今天……”

“不……你有没有听到这个床……”

“什……”

话音未落，那可怜的床悲惨地呻吟了一声便塌了。相似遭遇地还有床上这两位先生的鼻子和额头——它们狠狠地撞在了一起，被压在下面的伊万气息一窒只想对着身上这位金毛狗的脸上来一拳。

他们保持了几秒钟这个姿势，伊万终于忍无可忍地将他踹下了床。

准确地说，床垫。

“阿尔弗雷德，金毛狗先生。操你，认真的。”伊万坐在床上揉着鼻梁。

“我也很痛的好吗，你能不能从那张见鬼的床上下来！”

最后他们两个合力把床拖到了阳台边，坐在床垫上为那堆木屑和扭曲的金属默哀了五秒钟。他们的目光相遇，又笑了起来，互相蹭蹭鼻尖，轻轻在对方唇上啄了一下。

“伊万，你戴我眼镜的样子真是呆毙了。”阿尔弗雷德说。

“我的底裤你穿大了。”伊万撑着头看他。

第二天早上他们是被一阵催命的敲门声吵醒的。楼下那位大爷，啊不，青年，看着这对恋人露出了和善的微笑，并将门把手掰折了一个弧度。


End file.
